


Speed

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yet again, Sephiroth had him outclassed...
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Speed

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'gaining ground'

Cloud clenched his teeth and adjusted his posture. He was gaining ground, yes, but Sephiroth still had him. Yet again, Sephiroth had him outclassed... 

He supposed he should have known; he shouldn't have said anything. It was just that Cloud was sure there had to be one thing he could do better-- 

As it turned out, Sephiroth remained a better shot, and was certainly still better with a sword when not half-crazed, but this? 

Cloud hadn't expected Sephiroth to be half-so-good on a motorcycle! 

He tried not to think about what he'd wagered... 

...and supposed he could suggest chocobos next.


End file.
